


Ленты

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Category: Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, M/M, RPF, Яр не тупи, признания в любви
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Summary: Каждый рождается с лентой - полоской на коже - горящей серебром. И стоит встретить свою родственную душу, цвет переменится на золотой.
Relationships: Александр Казьмин/Ярослав Баярунас
Kudos: 7
Collections: меньше чем три





	Ленты

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, Сеня, я больше года не мог прописать это soulmate!AU. А тут вот оно как...  
> 29.10.18

_Лента_ у Ярика жжется весь день. Он постоянно трет левое запястье, пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить боль, но легче не становится. Ему порой кажется, что он просто останется без руки, _лента_ жжет так, словно должна перерезать ему запястье.

Яр знает, что началось это в тот момент, когда он зашел в коридор, где столпились ожидающие кастинг. И в этом проблема. Он понятия не имеет, кто именно это был. Там было по меньшей мере человек сорок, и каждый мог оказаться его родственной душой.

Когда _лента_ обжигает его руку первый раз, Ярик чуть не падает, запинается обо что-то, вцепившись в запястье. Его обжигает огнем. Он отворачивается ото всех, сдирая с руки все браслеты-фенечки, которыми он всю сознательную жизнь скрывал горящую серебром полоску.

Серебро на _ленте_ раскаленным металлом перетекает в золото.

Когда Яру отказывают, он не удивлен. Он удивлен скорее тому, как он еще на ногах стоять может, а руку просто хочется отрезать к чертям. У Ярика едва получается забить в телефон номер того парня, с которым они познакомились в самом начале. Он его поддержал, когда Яра повело от боли.

Уже дома до Ярика доходит. Когда тот стоял рядом, _лента_ почти не горела огнем. Но он тогда испугался посмотреть на свое запястье, оно ведь всё равно болело. Хоть и не так сильно. Он тянется за телефоном, чтобы написать.

Саша.

А когда вбивал в телефон, Яр даже не заметил. Или это сам Саша записал?.. Ярик не знает. Он несколько раз открывает контакт и как завороженный смотрит на курсор, мигающий в строке сообщения.

Ярик выключает телефон и чувствует, как _лента_ обжигает болью. Золото почти исчезает из нее, оставляя такое привычное, такое холодное серебро.

Яр думает, что это от того, что он ошибся. Саша просто милый парень, который помог ему, когда Ярик чуть не рухнул в обморок, и даже предложил помощь с кастингами. Но он не его родственная душа.

Он стирает номер.

А потом забивает в телефон снова. И вновь стирает. Ярик не хочет задумываться, какого черта он уже запомнил номер этого Саши. _Лента_ мерцает серебром и мерно жжется, лишь изредка отдавая золотым блеском.

Яр боится писать, хотя в глубине души думает, что они могли бы с Сашей подружиться. Стоит ему открыть его номер, _лента_ начинает обжигать словно огнем. И Ярик чувствует, как у него начинают дрожать руки. Но левая перестает чувствовать.

Он не выдерживает, и когда его зовут, с опаской, но всё же приходит к Саше на представление. Яру даже дышится легче, а руку перестает обжигать. _Лента_ лишь легонько царапает его, словно подталкивая к кому-то. Ярик не хочет думать к кому и трусливо сбегает оттуда, боясь, наконец, узнать правду.

Саша пишет ему первым, в мае, когда Яр уже почти не чувствует левую руку и не может даже пошевелить кончиками пальцев. Саша хвастается, что прошел один из туров кастинга «Преступления и наказания» и спрашивает, почему там не было Ярика. Тот не отвечает.

Саша извиняется на следующий день. Яр не понимает за что, и просто присылает грустный смайлик. С тех пор Саша каждый день пишет ему всякую ерунду. Присылает фотки и пишет короткие сценки. Ярик отвечает ему с испугом, но каждый раз улыбается всё смелее.

Яр первый раз смеется, когда Саша сообщением, полностью состоящим из больших букв, хвастается, что его взяли в «Преступление и наказание». Ему кажется, что они смеются вместе. А потом Ярик понимает, что для этого Саше придется перебраться в Москву.

 _Лента_ горит серебром. И болью.

Ярик замыкается в себе. Больше он Саше не пишет, лишь изредка отвечает на его сообщения. Впервые в жизни Яр боится своей _ленты_ , боится писать, боится Саши, боится самого себя.

Какого черта он срывается в Москву, когда у него концерт через два дня, Ярик не может ответить даже самому себе. Но это первый раз с мая, когда боль от _ленты_ слегка ослабевает. Он даже пугается, когда видит свое отражение в зеркале поезда. Больное и измученное отражение.

С Сашей они встречаются совершенно случайно, почти налетают друг на друга на набережной. Яр помнит, пройди чуть дальше, и будет мост, ведущий к парку. Ему даже хочется истерически рассмеяться, но он просто убегает. Точнее пытается убежать, Саша успевает поймать его, обняв со спины.

— Да стой ты! — он нервно смеется, и Ярик невольно вторит ему. — Тогда убежал, я даже не успел и слова сказать, и сейчас пытаешься! Думать не хочу, как ты пережил эти месяцы…

Саша разворачивает Яра к себе, а затем сдвигает кольцо на среднем пальце на фалангу, обнажая свою _ленту_. Она горит теплым ровным золотом. Ярик едва не задыхается. Его _лента_ обжигает его в последний раз, и золото растекается по его запястью.

Ярик впервые за это время не сдерживается, утыкается Саше в плечо и плачет. Тот осторожно гладит его _ленту_. Яру, наконец, тепло.


End file.
